Breathing for you
by Darkflower123
Summary: Len is sick and he spends his lonely days in his hospital doing nothing. when he is told that he has a roommate he is jumping for joy. Enter Rin the mysterious girl dying of genetic lung cancer. How will Len deal with his new found feelings Rin? and who is that girl who is always sitting in front of his room? Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I'd thought I'll start out with a and see how I'll do.  
Disclaimer: Darkflower does not own vocaloid or otherwise life will be gran.**

**Len POV  
**I was sleeping like I usually do in this bed. That's all there is to do in this hospital. After tossing and turning to what seem like forever I heard some frantic noises coming from outside my room.

The doctors were running down the hall pushing a bed along with them. I tried to see who the unlucky fellow was, but all I got was a blonde blur.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Len Kagamine an average 14 year old track running guy .I have shoulder length blond hair that I usually keep in a high ponytail and have an absurd love for banana's .

Except I have some kind blood disease that made me admitted to this place. I have been hear about a year now.

I don't notice the exact days since day and night seem to come an a strange order. I heard some screaming from outside causing some ruckus. Not like it's not uncommon.

"No! I absolutely forbid it. He might get sicker! What then. What then Teto!" Lily yelled at my nurse named Teto .

Lily was my aunt who took care of me since mom didn't want an unhealthy child. And dad, let's just say he left as soon as I could walk.

The door swung aside very fast and hit the wall with a BAM.

Lily walked in looking furious but I knew that she really wasn't mad but just worried.

But of course the rest of the world doesn't know.

Teto followed her with a smiling face as if it didn't faze her a little bit.

it probably didn't.

"What's going on?" I asked.

This all seemed strange. Am I getting transferred?

As if Teto read the mind she answered.

"It's nothing serious but were running out of room in the hospital so…"

I knew it. No one really liked me any way.

"So you're getting a roommate."

Silence.

I was in shock. "yay!" I started jumping up and down in my bed.

I'll finally have someone else to talk to! I'm so excited.

Lily stilled looked a little mad but she seemed settled that my health won't be affected.

Can't wait till tomorrow!

**Sorry that was so short but I'm not really one to write long stories.**

Darkflower out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello good people. I am bored and school starts next week so I'll update whenever I can.**

**Disclaimer: DarkFlower123 does not own vocaloids or anything of that sort.**

**Rin Pov  
**"Hack, hack, hack." I started coughing into one of my fitsagain. 'It's probably just a cold' I told myself for the seventh time today.

"You should really see a doctor about that. It's already been a week and your still coughing."

That was my good friend Neru. Even though she was addicted to her phone she could still be friendly.

When she wanted to be.

"I tried talki- Hack, hack- ng to my dad about it but he said that it was nothing and when I tried ag-Hack, Hack, Hack, Hack- again he got mad at me."

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Kagamine Rin. I have blond hair that reaches my shoulders and blue eyes.

I always keep my blond hair out with a white bow on top of my head that makes me resemble a rabbit. My dad and I live by ourselves in a little cottage on the outskirts of town ever since mom left for no apparent reason.

Or so my dad says.

Last week I got this terrible cold and it's hard to breath while I'm always coughing.

"Fine what eve, the lunch bell is going to ring soon so we better finish." Neru sigh.

I looked at the clock. "Fuck! We gotta run!" me and Neru took off and started running down the hall.

When we finally got to class we barely missed the bell. I mean littlery as soon as we hit the seat the bell rung.  
"okay class….

_**Time Skip**__****_

I was in my room doing homework when I heard dome banging downstairs signaling that dad was home.

Even though I love my dad to death he's been coming home later and later every night in a hazard state so I'm trying to avoid him.

"RIN!" too late. I stood up from my previous position and walked down the hall.

Dad was leaning heavily on the kitchen table breathing hard. I ran to his side and helped him limped to the couch.

"Hack, hack, hack, hack." I was in one of my coughing fits again. When I finished my fit I knew I had to see a doctor soon.

"Hey Dad?" I heard a hmph which I presumed meant yes.

I took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing

"hey dad, can I go to the doc-Hack, Hack, Hack- doctors tomorrow?" I asked while trying to breath.

dad gave me a long look before speaking.

"No. Who do you think you are asking for mean less stuff? Have I taught you any appreciation! Leave my sight. Now!" dad growled.

I ran to my room crying. I was not crying because I was scared but because I didn't know who that man that I called my father anymore what happened to the laid-back dad who whenever I was in trouble would swoop down to save me.

I jumped in my bed crying and I soon fell asleep

_**time skip  
**_it was a boring day like any other day, a week has passed since that incident with my dad. It was getting harder to breath by the day.

But I don't dare ask my dad to go to the doctors. "Hack, Hack, Hack, Hack, Hack, Hack"

"Miss. Kagamine, would you like to go to the nurses office?" the math teacher asked me with a blank face.

"No no I'm fine Megurine-sensei."

"Well at least go to the bathroom to regroup yourself". Said sensei while turning back to the board.

I stood up because I knew when Megurine-sensei asked you to do something, you do it.

I was walking towards the door while everything started spinning. I grabbed someone's desk for support. Sounds are fading, things are changing different color, and my legs grew weak.

I just collapsed while everything faded into nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss me? Well this chapter is kinda a filler chapter. This chapter happen right before the first chap.  
Disclaimer: Darkflower does not own vocaloids or anything of that sort.**

**Rin Pov**

I was in a haze.

Falling, ever so falling.

Everything was black, I couldn't breathe.

A whisper sounded like a scream, but I stopped.

I am floating.

"Beeeeep , beeeep, beep."

_What's that sound?_

I opened my eyes to be in a white room.

I felt something uncomfortable on my mouth so when I reach I was already dazzled.

On my right Arm was so many tubes that I can't even count.

As well over my mouth there is a blue cage with a tube connected to a machine.

A door opened on the far side of the room and a stiff looking doctor and my father entered

"hey sweetie, I know you don't feel good but can you answer a few questions for me?" the doctor asked me. I didn't trust my words so I settled for a nod.

"Has this happened before two weeks ago?" No.  
"Were you coughing a lot?" Yes.  
"Did you have trouble breathing?" Yes.

The questions went on and on and I always shook my head yes or no. Finally the doctor finished .

"I hate to say it but we believe you have Genetic Lung Cancer. The tumor already grew to big to be removed without damage to the lungs."

Dad stared at me like I was the reason for all his sorrows. He narrowed his eyes and told me this.  
"Your life insurance can handle the funds. I don't need any more grief." And with that, he left.

I felt sobs choked my body and my vision goes blurry. I just want to end it all.

No more. No less

**sorry for the long wait. I'm kinda busy getting ready for school not to mention my niece and her family are coming down to stay with us for a month.  
Darkflower out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for the long awaited update but school has just started and I was sucked in all this drama. More updates! Thanks to the person(I forgot their name) who kept commenting. They have a picture of the black cats of the eve… **

**I don't own vocaloids or oranges!**

**Lens pov**

My new roommate is finally coming today! ( I don't know anything about that person so I'm going to call it 'It') It would have come sooner but I overheard the doctors saying about It being unstable.

Lily walked in and sat at the end of my bed.

"Honey, are you sure? Your roommate might cause you some stress."

"I'm more sure of this than anything else." I declare proudly

Lily signed "Well if you're okay with it, Dr. Kasane bring her in!"

I was so excited I didn't hear Lily quite easily.

Dr. Kasane pushed a hospital bed next to mine. I stretched my head to get a look-

_What the fuck! My roommate is a chick!_

My so called 'roommate' looked around my age. Her blonde hair looked matted and her skin was ghostly pale. She is flat chested through….. Len snap out of it! On her face was a blue mask held over mouth and nose.  
"Your roommate is called Rin, Kagamine Rin." Dr. Kasane informed me.

What were we? Animals?

"Poor girl, only 14 and has to be hospitalized for the rest of her life."Dr. Kasane pouted

"What?!" that sent me out of my daydream

" Rin has genetic lung cancer. Everyone abandoned her."

That literally sent my heart on fire. I always felt sorry for myself but at least I still have Lily.

Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes met mine.

"Eh….?"

**Unknown pov**

I stared lovingly at the picture of my family.

Me and my husband stood side by side, Each holding a hand of our precious daughter. She was only around 5 when the picture was taken, before that letter from the doctor arrived.

I stared out the window looking out to the view of the snowy field when some noises disturbed me. Hardly anyone came to this side of the hospital except if your some kind of old smoker.

"14 year old patient, passed out in class, been seen coughing quite frequently in the past 2 weeks." Dr. Nekomura shouted.

"Having difficulty breathing, had to do CPR twice before she was steady." A nurse said quietly compared to the others.

"What's her name?" Dr. Utane yelled.

" Kagamine Rin, genetic lung cancer."


	5. Chapter 5

Darkflower123 here!  
ok, so I have absolutely no inspiration for this story.  
Personally, I wanted to make tei fall in love with len, and try to pull the plug on rin.  
Rin would die and they probably meet wherever dead people meet.  
so, this story is up for adoption! Just pm me if you want to adopt it.

Darkflower out!


End file.
